sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Robot Wars D
}} |released = |genre = Tactical role-playing game |platforms = Game Boy Advance }} Super Robot Wars D (スーパーロボット大戦D) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance, an installment of Banpresto's Super Robot Wars franchise. It is the fourth game to appear on the Game Boy Advance system, preceded by Super Robot Wars A, Super Robot Wars R and Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation. Series Featured The series featured in Super Robot Wars Destiny are noted to be unique as at the time uncommonly used series appear in the main plot. Other than titles selection, some characters that were originally on the antagonist side like Char Aznable (and his Neo Zeon counterparts) and Zechs Merquise of OZ, stay on the players' side until the end. The title selections are also unique, especially in how the Getter Robo series discarded the TV and manga-based setting which was used by all previous SRW games by using Getter Robo Armageddon, the sequel based on the radio drama. The Romantic Trilogy's regular three appearances are replaced by Future Robo Daltanius. The TV version of Gundam Wing and Victory Gundam overshadow the plots of Endless Waltz and early Universal Century plotlines which is unusual for the series. *The Big O (Debut) **Covers the first season. *Mirai Robo Daltanious (Debut) *Getter Robo Armageddon (Debut) *Six God Combination Godmars *Macross 7 (Debut) *Megazone 23 (Debut) (Not include Part III) **Used Part II's storyline, but Part I's settings. *''Mobile Suit Gundam Series'' **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Victory Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *''Mazinger Series'' **Mazinger Z **Great Mazinger **Grendizer Plot & Characters Super Robot Wars Destiny takes place in a post-apocalyptic world, prominently after the beginning of Getter Robo Armageddon, where a nuclear explosion wipes out the majority of humanity. While other factions are doing their own activities, they are shocked to discover the Earth is sealed, having disappeared from the face of the universe. The protagonist group must find out the reason behind the sealing and how to stop it. On the course of the journey, the player will engage against the antagonist Ruina, a destructive race bent on seeing the rest of the universe in ruins. *'Joshua Radcliff' is the male protagonist of the game. A former member of the League Militaire, his father is a workaholic scientist and Joshua has mixed feelings on the topic of him, knowing he is both an intelligent man, but an immoral researcher, having used his adoptive sister as a lab experiment, uncaring of her physical and mental conditioning. He is shocked to discover it is his father who is partly responsible for bringing forth the Ruina from their underground habitat, and resolves to amend his father's wrongdoings. He is usually referred to as Josh. As of 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation, he is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. *'Cliana Rimskaya' is the female protagonist of the game. The adoptive sister to Joshua, the apocalyptic event in Getter Robo Armageddon traumatizes her mind, leading her to develop a dual-personality: Chris, a soft-hearted, gentle girl, and Liana, a tough, stoic woman, who is the dominant personality, whenever Cliana is inside the cockpit of her machine. Usually addressed as Rim (in order to summarize the person in general, not the two personalities), she seems to have a weird sense of taste in food. As of 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation, she is voiced by Houko Kuwashima. *'Clifford Gygax' is a non-playable character, who provides support and knowledge for both Joshua and Cliana. He used to work alongside Joshua's father in his research. The game also includes two secret characters, former Ruina generals recruitable to the player's side. Both characters are exclusive to each routes, depending on which protagonist is picked. However, recruiting one of the secret character bars the possibility to have the other protagonist rejoin you. *'Glacies' is the secret character for Joshua and Cliana's route, although only Joshua can recruit her. As her name suggests, she controls the element of ice (Glacies means ice in Latin). As of 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation, she is voiced by Yuka Komatsu. *'Ventos' is the secret character for Cliana's route. Though not stated clearly, it is suggested he controls the element of wind. Unlike Glacies, Ventos does not appear in Joshua's route. As of 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation, he is voiced by Kenji Nojima. Original Robots The player is able to choose between two real robots or two super robots: *'Aile Chavelier' **Upgrades into Geant Chavelier; considered to be Joshua's canonical real robot. *'Blanche Neige' **Upgrades into Lea Blanche Neige; considered to be Cliana's canonical real robot. *'Ganador' **Considered to be Joshua's canonical super robot. *'Strega' **Considered to be Rim's canonical super robot. *'Forte Gigas' **The combined super robot, formed from the Ganador and the Strega. If the secret characters are acquired, they will arrive with their own units: *'Fabularis' **Glacies' personal unit. *'Studium' **Ventos' personal unit. Noteworthy *The first Super Robot Wars to integrate the "Chain Attack" system, where enemy units lined up in a row can be simultaneously attacked with designated melee attacks. *Noted to be biased towards real robots, instead of super robots. The defense rating for super robots is rendered insignificant, in that these units will take the same amount of damage as real robots, eliminating their advantage of tanking by absorbing damage. *Unlike in previous GBA titles, many units have more than one animation to their sprites. Category:2003 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Banpresto games Category:Video games developed in Japan